Death's Daughter
by Insane is my name
Summary: Not good with Summaries. First time so please try to go easy. Hope you enjoy.


Chapter One: Introduction to my life

I was on the swing all alone while my father, stepmother, and stepbrother sat on a picnic blanket eating lunch. I never felt comfortable around my stepmother. It was too odd and I just always felt different around her.

I heard someone coming towards me but by time I looked up the person had my hair in their hand and pulling me out the swing. I looked to the person who still held my hair in their fist with a penetrating glare towards me.

"Who do you think you are getting on my swing?!" the girl with brown eyes shouted pulling me up by my hair. My hands touched hers and I gripped her wrist and yanked it off my long jet black hair with red streaks.

"Don't touch my hair!" I hissed pushing her away from me. "And to answer your question my name is Kagome Shi," I said crossing my arms, "Who do you think you are yanking my hair?!" I said back narrowing my eyes at her.

"My name is Akahana Jinn," she said as if she was special.

"So?" I say shrugging and she gasped in a dramatic way.

"My mom is the number one runway model!" She said as if it was obvious.

"Looks like you didn't inherit your mother's looks," I said smirking as she gasped once again. In anger, I guess, she picked up dirt and rubbed it in my hair. I growled as it got in my midnight black and red streaked hair. Something in me boiled and I growled loudly as Akahana backed up fearfully. I tackled her to the ground and started punching her in the face. I felt satisfaction hearing her nose crack and seeing blood gushing out. There was no stopping me, but right when I was about to hit her once more I felt an arm wrap around me and yanked me off the screaming and crying girl.

When I turned to the person who yanked me off I saw my step brother, Naraku's, red eyes that were wide in shock. I glanced over his shoulder and saw everyone in the park glancing in fear and the people walking by outside the gate gasping in shock.

"Kagome what do you think you're doing?" he asked shock and confused.

"She yanked my hair then put dirt in it!" I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes while glancing at the girl who was running to her parents.

In seconds her parents were running to me and my step brother who stood protectively in front of me. From my spot I could see her mom and dad frowning and eyes sparkling in anger. Anyone else would have been afraid, but me and my brother were not and in fact we were standing our ground.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" the father yelled angrily at me

"It's obvious what I did genius," I snapped back stepping from in front of my brother and glaring at Akahana's parents.

My parents came rushing over to us, clearly seeing Akahana's parents yelling at us.

"What's going on here?" my step mom asked looking at the scene before her and my father.

"This is what happened," Akahana's mom said pushing Akahana in front of her and my smile widened as my mom gasped and my dad looked at me angrily and I already know why but Naraku and Airi, Naraku's mom's name, doesn't know. In fact they don't know anything about me, just my dad.

You see my dad is Death, or in some cases the Grim Reaper. He carries souls to the underworld and whatnot. My mom died and he was in agony, but since he is death he can go and visit her in the underworld, but lately since he met my step mother he's been going a lot less. I was born able to decide where the person go whether it's hell or heaven. I'm just like my dad too, and I have the demon blood in me. Something that craves to shed every persons blood and to make every child's nightmare come true.

But back to the situation. Akahana's dad was yelling, "You should have raised her better than that! not like you were wild animals!"

Before anyone could blink I had her dad's throat in my hand squeezing tightly. "Don't you dare question my dad's parenting skills you worthless excuse for a man!" I growled dangerously.

"Put him down!" Akahana and her mom yelled.

"Fine," I said smirking and threw him across the park and into the closest tree and I heard a satisfying crack indicating that he broke his something.

"Daddy!" Akahana yelled turning towards the direction her father flew through

"You-" the mom stopped mid sentence when seeing me. "Your eyes… they're black!" Akahana's mom stuttered frightfully.

"Kagome go home now," my father said. I looked to my father and growled, but obeyed anyway. On my way home I was enraged. I didn't care if people moved out of my way when seeing my cold black eyes. Everything from the white part of my eyes to the pupil was pitch black.

When reaching my house I stormed to my room and locked the door. I walked to my full length mirror and stared at myself. My red streaked part was darker, my skin was paler, my incisors sharper, and on my wrist, ankles, hips, and cheeks had red stripes on it. I punched the mirror and threw everything off my desk. Punching the walls and throwing things calming me down. By time my parents and brother came I was sitting in the middle of my now wrecked room.

They begged me to open the door but I just ignored them. By the next morning I had complete control of myself and was back to normal (well, as normal as I could be). Through the door I heard my dad tell me to pack because we were moving so that we could start over. Not asking any questions I packed two duffel bags and one suitcase

The duffel bags full of my clothes and the suitcase with my converses and Adidas, my guitar, and my skateboard. I walked down the stairs and to the car. Through the whole ride it was quiet and then when we arrived we started our new lives.


End file.
